There is a power transmitting device for a hybrid vehicle that is capable of combining the output of an internal combustion engine with the output of an electric motor and transmitting the combined output to driving wheels and capable of performing a regenerative operation in the electric motor by distributing the output of the internal combustion engine. As this type of approach, there has been conventionally known a method of outputting motive power input from the output of the internal combustion engine from an output shaft, which is selectively connected to a plurality of shafts and is parallel to an output shaft of the internal combustion engine, via the plurality of shafts disposed coaxially with the output shaft of the internal combustion engine. For example, a power transmitting device described in Patent Document 1 has three shafts disposed coaxially with an output shaft of an internal combustion engine. One of the shafts (hereinafter, referred to as “first shaft”) is connected to the internal combustion engine at an end via a clutch. Another shaft (hereinafter, referred to as “second shaft”) is connected to the output shaft via a pair of gears and connected to an electric motor at an end. Further, still another shaft (hereinafter, referred to as “third shaft”) is selectively connected to the output shaft via a plurality of pairs of gears. In addition, the power transmitting device is provided with a synchronizer that selectively connects the second shaft or the third shaft to the first shaft.